Dwarf Tales
by Noelani618
Summary: Drabbles focusing on moments, incidents, and conversations in the life of Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews. Ch1 Thorin and the pony. In Ch 2, wee Kili wants something from his uncle. Ch 3 Thorin has a lot of work to do but someone keeps making noise!
1. Riding 1

Welcome to my first Hobbit drabble series! Stories will range from pre-Hobbit to during to after. Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't natural being apart from the earth like this. He would much rather walk on his own two feet. It was safer and he could fight better.

No, Thorin crushed the fear and desire to dismount. Horses, or in his case, a pony was an asset. The men and elves rode the beasts with great skill and so would he. A pony was useful and more distance could be covered on a mount than on foot.

Thorin grit his teeth, tugging on the reins, pressing in his heels. He would become a master horseman like any proper royal ought.

* * *

**A/N:** Richard Armitage said he believed Thorin should be a great horseman being a prince/king in exile and he worked hard to show it. He was certainly a good one from the little we saw of them on horseback, so tada! This little drabble is about when Thorin was learning how to ride and become the great rider he is. :)


	2. Thorin and Kili

Thorin sat before a great fire burning in the hearth, lost in thought. He was so preoccupied that he did not hear the pitter-patter of little feet approaching.

"Unc'a Towin?"

Looking down, he saw Kili, blanket clutched in one hand, pleading eyes focused on him.

"Yes, little one?"

"Sing fo' me?"

Thorin smiled and scooped the dwarfling unto his lap. "Aye. I can do that. What song would you like to hear?"

"The wors'ip song bout Mahal teaching 'warves to forge!"

Thorin chuckled. "Excellent choice, Kili."

The dwarfling snuggled in his lap, blanket held tight as Thorin began to sing.

* * *

**A/N:** This one was tricky to write, but I hoped it turned out okay. I love Thorin and his nephews so! After BOTFA I need some fluff and sweetness. Next chapter is Fili's. :)


	3. Thorin and Fili

More Uncle Thorin and his nephews. Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Click!_

_Click clack click!_

Thorin dropped the parchment and slumped back in his chair. Didn't the noisemaker know he, Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the dwarves of Erebor, had much to do?

_Click click clack CRASH_!

Thorin raced into the other room. He found a pile of wooden blocks and carved animals with a small golden haired dwarfling in the middle of it all.

"Towin!" Fili cried, delighted. "It faw downed. Crash!" His small hands mimicked the fall, and giggled again.

Thorin smiled and sat down next to the toppled blocks and Fili. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for other adventures or moments in the life of Thorin and his nephews. :D


	4. Sick

So this is for **firefoxxe** who asked for Thorin watching the boys while they are sick and Dis is away. Its not the stomach flu, but I hope you like it anyway. :D

200 words on the nose! (because it refused to be 100 or even 150, lol)

* * *

Thorin rested his head against the headboard, exhausted. He was going to kill his sister when she got home.

Not that he should have been surprised. Dis had never handled illness well. Coercing Thorin into taking a so-called break from his work when she noticed the signs in her sons and taking off to visit a friend for a few days was exactly the kind of thing she would do. And had done.

Fili started coughing again. Thorin shifted the boy in his arm, careful not to disturb Kili who slept in the other, and rubbed the child's back gently. The coughing ceased and Fili snuggled into his chest.

It had been a long night. Between coughing and sneezing and "my head hurts, Uncle," there had been no time to rest. He hated to see his nephews suffer so. Dwarves were a hardy folk, not prone to sickness, but when they did it hit hard. For dwarflings who would much rather be running around outside it was even worse. At least their fevers had finally broken.

Kili snuffled, little fingers tugging on the end of Thorin's braid, but did not wake.

A few minutes later, all three were sound asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and any other ideas for cuteness between Thorin and his nephews. :D

Cheers!


	5. Raw

Dwarves were made to endure but they were still mortal and had their limits and Thorin was stretched well past his. He sat quietly outside his sister's house—the only light from the silver moon above. Inside his sister slept, her four year old son, Fili, fast asleep next to her, tears staining both of their cheeks. Thorin had stayed with them since the news came of the death of Dis' husband in the mines. Fili now had no father, and the babe in Dis' womb would never know the good dwarf who sired him.

How much more pain could his family take? It was only the three of them now. Thorin thought his heart could not be rubbed an rawer; he was wrong. Burying his face in his hands, he silently cried for everything that had been lost since that fateful day when the dragon came to the mountain.


End file.
